


You Might Die Trying

by The_Butterfly_Bunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Magetale is an Au I made up, Reader is named, Reader not Frisk, That has meaning, You are an Oc, magetale, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Butterfly_Bunny/pseuds/The_Butterfly_Bunny
Summary: Reader or Charlotte has never had the best life. Her mother is gone, her father dead, and her sister is missing. The only person she has in her life no one can see. Charlotte has been left alone with an old house, a dying garden, a dark past, and a stray cat.Unediting~





	1. Chapter One

A two story brick house with ivy growing up the side of the old house sat in front of you. The wrap around porch was rotting in a few places, but you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to care. Wild flowers grew around the leaf covered yard, a well used dirt trail led away from the house and into the nearby woods.

This was your childhood home. The house your father had raised you and your little sister in. This was still your home, but you didn’t come here often. You lived in a nearby apartment. The house brought unwanted thoughts.

You signed and walked towards the rainbow paint splatter door. You gently touched the door, remembering when your sister and you fought over what color to paint the door, spilling all the paint you had.

Dust floated in the sunlight that flooded in from the door. You tossed your work bag on the floor near the door and closed the beloved door.  

You ignored the photos as you walked up the creaking stairs. Walking to the only door that mattered to you, the only one not hiding dark memories.

You turned on the light to your room, your room was well taken care of even though you weren’t there often. Your small bed was covered in a white comforter, a ton of pale green and grey pillows. A wooden desk sat near the bay window the white curtain were pulled back letting light warm your bedroom. A bookshelf stood near the door, it was over crowded books. White closet door stood out against the walls.

You looked around the room you had long since taken any photos off the pale grey walls. The memory of your little sister helping you move into this room made you back out of the room. Maybe sleeping so close to your sister’s room wasn’t a good idea yet, this idea of her gone was still fresh in your mind. 

You made your way down the stairs to the couch, grabbing your work bag on your way.

“ _ Charlotte, what are you doing? I thought you were trying.” _ You looked behind you at the brunette, only you and your sister could ever see him. He was never the same when he came. At times he came as a small child, no younger than ten, other times he came as an adult, no older than you.

“Distracting myself from the haunting past.” His face twisted into concern.He looked down at your chest. You pulled out the case you were working on. The boy walked around the couch and sat down next to you. Looking at you with worried eyes.

You were the head nurse at a local hospital, you were trying to keep a dying child alive. But, nothing was working to keep the kid alive. You didn’t think the kid was going to live, but nothing was going to stop you from trying. Yours eye shone a bright eye for a split second, calming the boy next to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You rubbed your tired eyes as you walked into Mel’s grocery store. Grabbing a shopping cart you made your way to the pet aisle. Your sister loved this stray cat around the family home, the cat made you feel like you hadn’t lost her. The cat gave you hope. You were grabbing the cat food when you heard it. The whispers.

“It had to have been 7 feet tall!”

“Did you see those fangs?”

“The blue one was scary, mommy.”

“Why were they so loud?”

The whisper kept going. They were never ending. Everyone was talking about ‘it’ or ‘them’. What had happened? What was everyone talking about? You hurried and grabbed the rest of the items on your list. Wanting to get away from the whispering, they reminded you of the day your sister went missing. The day the world turned dark.

“Did you see them?” Tony, the cashier, asked. Tony has always been nice to you, he felt like he owed that to you.You had been a CNA when his son had gotten ill. You had been the one to solve his case. 

“See what?” You asked. You grabbed your bags.

“The monsters.” He whispered. Your hand froze over your wallet. Monster… a image popped into your head of blue being hurled at you and disappeared before you could see it. You quickly hand the money over.

“Keep the change Tony.” You walked out of the store and over to your car. You needed to speak with Chara about what you saw.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And then it was gone like that.” You explained. Chara folded his arms across his chest in thought. You continued to weed your sister’s garden. Really it had been your father’s, but after he had passed away your sister was determined to keep the garden alive.

“Lottie?” You looked up in surprise at Chara, he was smiling sadly at you as if he knew what you were thinking. “ everything will turn out okay Lottie.”

Chara had that look like he knew what the world had in store for you. He has always been like that even when you were little, like he knew everything was going to turn out for the best. You looked down at the tulips you were trying to keep alive.

“Lottie how does a flower talk.” Chara asked with a smirk.

“Chara you hate jokes!” you laughed.

“Amuse me Lottie.”

“How does a flower talk?” You smiled at your oldest friend.

“With their  **Tulips** stupid.” You burst out laughing. Chara always knew how to make you smile, even if he hated your bad jokes.

“What a  **purr** fect joke!” You smiled as Ollie, your sister’s stray cat walked past Chara. Chara glared at you. You just laughed at the girly sneeze Chara gave.

“Damn allergies.” He sniffed. You go back to work with pulling weeds from the garden and saying any bad pun that came to mind. You hoped for this moment to last forever. Maybe you could even more on, maybe you could start living in your once warm house. Maybe it was time to fix your life, starting with your dad’s dream house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

3:08am 

 

The clock was a flashing reminder to let sleep overcome you, to stop working for one moment and enjoy what dream could be waiting. Maybe the darkness could leave you alone. You looked over at Chara, he was asleep in the reclining chair. He would wake you if the darkness swallowed you.

You put your computer down leaving your work to be finished for later. Something inside you promising to keep the darkness away from you. One red eye watched as you layed down, a silent promise to watch over you rang in his head. A promise that he wouldn’t break, even if it killed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You where between two big men, your bodyguards. The men smelled of sweat and cigars. The both had weapons on them, but you were the real weapon. When your mother had died giving birth to a sister, who was stolen the moment she cried, you inherited her magic. You could feel the magic pulsing in your veins. A magic that was darken by another’s.

You looked up at the driver who was telling you, you arrived at your destination. You smiled as you got out of the car, victory was in the air. The target your father wanted gone was inside, his magic called to yours begging to be set free.

You heels clicked on the stone floor as you make your way to the man tied in the chair. A single light shone above his head. The man was a small mob boss from the rival mob. His fur and hair shone gold in the light, his eyes showed true fear in their brown debts, and his shoulders shook at your form.

You were known as the dark angel by their kind. Dark green wings formed behind you, a smirk took over your face. The monster shrunk back in his chair. Your dark dress swished back and forth as you made your way to him. Magic crackled in your hands, ready to form your weapon at a moment's notice.

“Lionfear.” Your voice could send a shiver down anyone. Your eyes were a bright purple. The monster took notice of that, you weren’t who you seemed to be…

“Tell me Lionfear, where is your ‘friends’ now? Who will protect you now, coward?” You circled the monster, trailing a finger as you did. “You know I was told you were not very hard to capture.”

The Lion monster flapped his trapped wings twice. Confused you flew a couple feet off the ground.

“ What are you playing at  **MONSTER.”** You laughed, a laugh that didn’t sound normal. The lion wouldn’t look at you. He pointed down and then looked at  you.

“What are you doing trying to get me to help you?” You mocked. Your soul jumped at the idea, but then coward at the magic surrounding it. “Well, I won’t and no one will.” 

“Are you sure about that sweetheart?” You looked up with a snarl, your eyes shining dark purple. There stood two skeleton monster, a fish monster, and a human girl. The girl frowned at your eyes and then signaled to the monsters beside her.

“CAPTURE THEM!” Your father’s right hand man screamed. A bow and a quiver formed in your hands. The aura of everyone around you changed to determination. You fired at the small group hitting the fish woman in the arm. You took aim once more and fired and hit the wall where the group once stood. 

Blue then took over your vision as the small skeleton used his magic on you, your wings failed you. The purple magic leaving you as you fell towards the ground. Skeleton arms caught you.

“Sorry Lottie that was the only way I could get rid of …”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chara woke to your magic going out of control, he quickly took your soul in his magic. Calming you, controlling your unstable magic.

“Damn, you're having a nightmare. hurry back stupid, she never has been good at controlling her emotions.” Chara watched as your broken soul shatter a little more. “Frisk, if you love your sister you better hurry and save them, then get back to help her.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Droutstukip, is a fiction heart condition that I made up for the story. In this story it is a rare condition and it can be treated with a new heart and a blood transfusion. This means the baby, in this case, would be put on the transplant list to get a new heart. A blood transfusion is simply getting donor’s blood.
> 
> Also Somedomium is made up, I looked up Mount Ebott and the Usa showed. But, I didn’t want to do a story where I don’t understand the government well, so here my made up one for the story. This country is like the Usa, but it is like half the size of Great Britain.

 

 

You stood once again in front of your family home. The ivy covered home mocked you. It told the story of a happy family of three that lives’ were destroyed when life had just granted blessings onto the family.

  
You saw Chara looked at you with a worried look from the corner of your eyes. He was the one to convince you to move back in. He wanted you to get away from the city’s violence.

  
A week ago Monsters had appeared. Most humans welcomed the monsters. Mayor Frinjisk even declared a neighborhood in the city monster friendly, the apartments weren’t all that bad, just small. Two Monsters, Dr. Alphys and Dr. Sans, even got jobs at a well known research facility. The Dreemurrs’ were becoming big politics as well, they were fighting for Monster rights. Meatton became a popstar, what seems, overnight. But, not everyone liked the Monsters.

  
About three days ago beaten Monsters and half alive Monster supporters started appearing. You had taken care of a little girl who was rushed to the hospital, she had multiple fractures and brain bleeding. She was only six.

  
After that Chara begged you to move out of your apartment in the city, you had been really close to the monster friendly neighborhood. The thought of the beaten was the only thing to convince you to move, but something inside you told you to protect the fallen. You only agreed to move outside of the city, you weren’t going to give up on your career. You won’t do that to Adley.

  
Adley was the three month who had a very small chance to live. Her mother had been only a child herself, a teen who thought the father had loved her. You had just accepted the head nurse position when Molly showed up. She loved her baby, even though she wasn’t ready. Giving birth to Adley killed her, she made you promise to care for Adley, she wanted you to have her. Molly trusted you, you were the first face to not judge her for her mistakes.

  
You were currently fighting for custody of the tiny human. You loved Adley like she was your own, she was strong, this you were sure of. You were going to take care of this child even if it killed you.  
You looked at your old house with new hope, for Adley.

  
“Come on Chara, we got work to do.” You marched up to the house determination setting in the air around you. For Adley you were willing to chase the darkness, for her you could learn to love again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stroked Adley’s pale cheek. It was your day off, you could be doing work on the house or even moving the rest of your stuff out of the storage you were renting. But, something was calling you to the hospital today. Something important.

  
It has been a week since you moved back into your family home. An interesting one at that. You had became a temporary guardian for Adley, since no one could speak for her at the moment. With this new position you were kicked off of Adley’s case. But, you didn’t mind this just meant you were closer to becoming Adley’s legal guardian for life. You smiled as Adley grabbed onto your finger.

  
Monsters were finally getting somewhere in the justice system as well. The King of Monsters, Asgore, declared that now that Monsters were being settled in that they were going to start with getting citizenship in the country of Somedomium. Asgore’s announcement didn’t sit well with many. More riots have been popping up around the area. So far, only three have died, two monsters and the child you took care of.

  
The two monsters had been a couple, walking home after exploring the city. Then out of the blue they were attacked by a group of hooded humans. The woman was killed by the men, and the man ‘fell down’. Dr. Alphs who is trying to perfect a cure for ‘Fallen Monsters’ wasn’t able to get to him in time. She said he died due to his soul mate dieing, he literally died of a broken heart.

  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Adley talking to you. Her baby noises making you laugh. Yesterday, Adley’s unknown sickness was solved. By, luck the best heart surgeon in the hospital decided to go into the children’s wing. Adley had a very rare condition called Droutstukip, Adley’s heart was killing blood cells, because her heart was infected with Droutstukip. Adley was put on the top of the transplant list last night.

  
You gentle put a sleeping Adley back in her crib. You kissed her head goodbye and walked out of the Nick-you. You disposed of your gown and started walking to your office. You might as well go get Brian Johnson’s case to work on.

  
Brian Johnson was a twenty-three year old who became friends with a monster, he was computer technician at the biggest company in Ebott City. When people from AMG found out about him, they waited for him to be alone. Johnson had been cornered on his way to work. He came to the hospital with a broken rib, a broken leg, and multiple cuts. He was one of the better few to come in, a Monster had stopped the beating before anything too serious happened. She had probably saved his life.

  
You had just opened your office door when Max yelled your name. He came running down the hall, panting really hard. He leaned over and took big gulps of air.

  
“Dr. Hert…. Needs.. You in…. The ER!” He couched out.

  
“Max, he does know it’s my day off right?” you asked.

  
“No, 911…. Emergency… He needs you…. To help out…. I need my.. Inhaler.” He panted. Realization hit you in the face. You took off running, yelling at a new nurse to grab Max an inhaler as you ran.

  
Whatever you were needed for was something big. The ER didn’t request for help much. Ebott City was a pretty small city after all, serious accidents didn’t happen much.

  
You pushed the ER doors and grabbed a disposable gown by the door. What you turned to see was chaos. Nurses rushed to beds, doctors were calling codes, people screamed, and Monsters redirected themselves to the side room to be healed by the monster nurses. You spotted Dr. Hert near the outside ER doors. Dodging past rushing people you made your way over to him.

  
“Dr. Hert!” you called. He turned to you and waved you over. You frown at the urgency in the wave, whatever he needed it was important.

  
“Charlotte, I know it is your day off and you are probably busy, but I need someone I can trust to do this.” Hert rambled. He looked around then whispered, “I need you to take a ‘Fallen Monster’ to Ebott’s research lab.”

  
A… Fallen… M-monster….

  
“Carson, can you do it.” You felt something in your chest pull, felt it agree, it begged you to go, it needed you to do it.

  
“Yes” The word slip out before you knew what was going on. Dr. Hert pulled you out of the hospital and into an ambluate.

  
“A helicopter will be landing in five minutes, make sure the Monster is ready to take off, the cops are still trying to find the gunner, but they are sending the best.” Dr. Hert then closed the doors and you took off at a neck breaking speed. Building pasted in a blur, the siren shouted in your ears, the tugging pulsed fast the closer you got. This was the important.

  
The ambulate came to a sudden stop and the Emts went work, you got out and your jaw dropped at what you saw. Monsters and Humans laid everywhere, humans moaning in pain and Monsters being healed by other monsters. Humans seemed to be the only ones being taken to the hospital. You felt the pull, pulling you towards the stop light. You grabbed a Emt bag and back board, then spirited with the pull.

  
A small melting brown bear Monster laid in the street. The Monster seemed to be only a child, you ran over to them and gentle rolled them into the back board. Tying the straps around their small form, they reminded you of Frisk.

  
“Where’s my mommy?” The small Monster looked up at you, their oh so similar eyes to Frisk’s stared at you. You could image Frisk laying there, a pool blood around her head. Tears pricked your eyes.

  
“Don’t worry sweetie, I’m going to take care of you. Okay?” The Monster slowly nodded her head, the melting seemed to be picking up. You quickly finished tying the straps on the back board. The roar of a helicopter sounded above you.

  
“Lady? Am I dying?” Tear shone in amber-brown eyes.

  
“No, I won’t let you. You, see I am a nurse. Nurses don’t let people die.” The helicopter landed behind you and a fish Monster jumped out. “It is kinda like a super power.”

  
The cub smiled at your words.

  
“Okay! Let’s get her out of here!” The fish Monster yelled over the helicopter. You loaded the Monster in the helicopter, a bullet shooting inches from your face, another hitting the small Monster cub, the one that reminded you of your beloved sister.

  
**HP: .09/20**

  
You felt the helicopter take off. The fish woman shouted something to the pilot, you didn’t hear her only focused on the melting cub.

  
‘They weren’t going to make it’ Their tear filled amber-brown eyes looked up at you. You could imagine Frisk looking up at you with those eyes. ‘No. They were going to make it, I promised them. You don’t make a promise and then break them, Lottie.’

  
_The small monster child fills you with KINDNESS_

  
Your chest when cold at the thought, then a tug and warmth exploded in your chest. You felt like you knew what to do, like you have done this before. Like you were born to do this.

  
You put your forehead to theirs, hands on either side of their head ,and breathed. You chest pounded, your eyes snapped closed, you could feel the fish monster trying to get you away from the monster cub.

  
Green formed around your hands, they felt warm to you. You could feel the monster childs HP go up, you feel pieces of your being glue back together, the fish woman backed off.

  
It felt like you were pouring life into saving this child, you wanted to stop the process made you feel weak, but something told you to keep going. You had to save them, you wanted to save them, you needed to save them. You focussed on the child beneath you, the pouring became quicker. When the helicopter landed you didn’t even feel it, you didn’t hear the door open, you didn’t see the shocked faces of the Monsters ready to save the small Monster’s life.

  
You lifted your head once it felt like the process was complete, your eyes opened, green glowed from them but soon died leaving your sky blue eyes.The warmth dieing in your chest. You sat up and looked at the waiting monsters, then exhaustion finally hit you.

  
The last thing you felt were boney arms catching you as you fell out of the helicopter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You dreamed of a time before you, one where Monsters and Humans lived together. One where seven humans were taught magic by Monsters and then were deceived by the seven they once taught.

  
Only to be set free by the seventh generation of the seven mages. Where Monsters and Humans lived once again, but they lived in more happiness than the last.

  
The dream then took a different turn one where a powerful mage of the seventh generation of the seven mages saved the Monsters, but …

Your eyes were pulled open and a bright light entered them. You squinted your eyes shut.

  
“Ow.” you whispered.

  
“heh, u're awake eh?” a deep voice spoke. You opened your eyes again, squinting them to get adjusted to the light. You sat up and rested your head in your hands. Your head was pounding and the warmth was still gone, you felt… drained.

  
“What happened?” you whispered.

  
“U-Undyne said y-y-you used m-magic.” a nervous, yet excited voice spoke quickly.

  
“Ya, really powerful one too.” The deep rumble voiced, “How’d you do it.”

  
“Do what?” you raised your head and gasped at the peo-Monsters in front of you. The yellow dinosaur backed up a bit, the skeleton raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

  
You looked around at the white room you were in. It looked to be a makeshift patient room. Your attention was brought back to the skeleton in front of you when he coughed. You just stared at him.

  
“What’s wrong doll face? Never seen a scientist before.” he snarled. He looked down at you with his head tilted back, eyes narrowed at you.

  
“I-I-I…”

  
“Sans! St-stop scaring her!” The dino yelled at the one known as sans, wait you knew that name.

  
“Your Dr. Sans? Does that mean you are Dr. Alphys?” that didn’t feel right, maybe that wasn’t were you knew the name.

  
“Yes-s. We are them.” The dino tilted her head.

  
“Ya, you were comin’ to our lab. Don’t you remember?” Sans eyes showed worry, but his stance stayed the same.

  
“All I remember is the helicopter being shot at, then my body went cold and then felt like it was on fire. I don’t remember what happened after th…” your eyes went wide, “OH MY GOSH! Is the monster child okay! What kind of nurse am I to forget about the patient!”

  
“Alright calm down.” The skeleton spoke coldly, “She is the next roo…” You got up really fast and pulled the IV out that pulled you back down.

  
“St-stop!” The yellow dino raised her hands in a stopping motion.

  
“Just let me see her! I have to make sure she is okay” You stumbled with the effort to stand, you pushed through having to make sure the child was okay. You tripped over your feet falling to your knees, but got back up. The sense of need to see the child stormed through you, a nurse sense you devolved over the years.

  
“Sweetheart, enough.” Blue magic took a hold of you bringing your soul out, the monsters gasped at the thing, the damaged, broken, shattered thing... Your head bounced the first word around, something familiar about the way the Monster said it scared you, your eyes drank the blue magic in, your soul pulsed green.

  
A blue blush, a strong smell of cigarettes and ketchup, a dark green arrow pointed at a love one tugged at your memories.

  
Your soul pulsed faster, the monsters looked at each other.

  
Dark purple-green clashed with red, blood stained an arrow, blue magic aimed at you.

  
Sans’ hold on your soul grew stronger. A green bow formed in your hands.

  
Your eyes darken, you looked as if you were in a trance. The Monsters screaming at what to do.

  
Red magic took over your shattered soul, stopping it from breaking.

  
“Damn, I almost didn’t make it.” The familiar warmth of red magic took a hold of you calming your sadden soul. Your eyes closed slowly, your magic dieing out in your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN
> 
> Droutstukip, is a fiction heart condition that I made up for the story. In this story it is a rare condition and it can be treated with a new heart and a blood transfusion. This means the baby, in this case, would be put on the transplant list to get a new heart. A blood transfusion is simply getting donor’s blood.
> 
> Also Somedomium is made up, I looked up Mount Ebott and the Usa showed. But, I didn’t want to do a story where I don’t understand the government well, so here my made up one for the story. This country is like the Usa, but it is like half the size of Great Britain.
> 
> Also, I don't own Undertale. I only own the Ocs and the Au.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any undertale characters, but I do own my OCs. 
> 
> Hey author here, this is my first Fan fiction. This is been a long time in the making, I don't have any chapter pre-written. But, i hope to post at least once every week? Thanks for reading!  
> Hello readers, So this is an edit version of the original story. When I first wrote the story last year I had a different idea, but I got scared of what people would say so I didn’t write. But, I have gone back and read what people said and wanted to write for them, so this story is going to be different than the first.  
> If you were confused by the fight scene that was a dream and part of the vision you had earlier. All will be explain later! 
> 
> Also comment on how I did/ if you would like to see this continue.


End file.
